


Just Here For Your Body Heat

by Lyledebeast



Series: The W: Collected Allan/Guy/Marian/Robin One-shots [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Guy's Literal Hotness, Huddling For Warmth, Multi, Polyamory, Robin's Cold Feet, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of snow, banter, and fluff at Locksley Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Here For Your Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine. All characters are property of the BBC and Tiger Aspect Productions.

According to the oldest people in Locksley, it was the coldest winter in half a century. Even the pigs spent hours a day in the barns with the cows, only let out to forage for a few hours in the middle of the day. Snow had been on the ground to some degree for more than a month, and as wood was growing scarcer, Robin was spending more time in the forest supervising the cutting of trees to feed the villagers’ fires. He often joked with Marian that he hadn’t spent so much time there since he was an outlaw, before King Richard’s return. She often wondered how he had survived the snow then. The castle had been drafty enough for her to freeze through the winter she spent there, and she could tolerate the cold better than Robin. Her father had said that it was because of her hot blood and high spirits; she had too much energy for it to catch up with her. If that were true, she thought, surely it wouldn’t bother Robin so much. He was the most energetic man Marian had ever met, and yet here he was, trembling with the chill in bed beside her, keeping her awake.

“Robin, are you sure you don’t need, another blanket?” she asked, rubbing under his arm briskly in the hopes that the friction would warm him a little.

“Nnnot if it mmmeans geh-getting out of bed,” he replied, his teeth chattering.

“Well, maybe you should come closer to the center of the bed instead of hanging off the edge like that.”

“I wwould, but there’s not mmuch middle left. Someone had to invite a giant to share our bed.”

Marian smiled at that and reaches back to touch Guy, who was snoring softly on her other side. It had not been easy getting Robin and Guy to accept that she loved them both, and wanted to be with them both, but over the years they had developed an affectionate, if sometimes tense, companionship between them. Marian strongly suspected that their continued sniping at each other was mostly for her benefit. “If I left for a few days and came back unannounced, I’d probably find them having dinner together like an old married couple,” she sometimes joked to neighbors.

“And it’s a good thing I did, too. I’m perfectly cozy. In fact, maybe we should switch places.”

“I’m nnnot cuddling Gisborne, Marian.”

“Oh come on, why not? He’s fast asleep. He probably won’t even notice.”

“No.”

“He’s very warm and toasty,” Marian crooned, coaxingly. 

It was true. She thought Guy must absorb enough heat through his black leather in the summer to keep him warm the whole year through. In the hottest months, she could barely stand to sleep with him, but on a night like this the heat and length of his body were luxuriously comfortable. She was trying to keep her head in its current position on his shoulder as she continued massaging Robin, knowing that if she moved away completely her absence would wake him. As a crick began to develop in her neck, though, she decided more drastic measures were needed.

She pulled part of the covers off of Guy, wrapping the excess around Robin’s shoulders, and continued rubbing, waiting.

“Mmmarian? What are you doing?” Robin mumbled.

“Marian?” a deeper, sleepier voice intoned behind her. “Where did you go?”

“I’m right here, Guy. Just trying to warm Robin up. He’s freezing.”

Guy yawned and stretched, wrapping his arm around Marian’s waist again and pressing himself against her back. “If Robin wants to get warmer, he could go down to the fireplace,” he purred. “It’s quite hot there.” Guy usually slept downstairs, which Marian thought entirely wasted on him given his naturally high body temperature, but Robin persisted in his refusal to give up his bed to his former enemy a second time.

“I’m st-staying right here, Gisborne,” Robin snapped through his chattering teeth. Even in pitch dark, Marian could imagine him rolling his eyes. “This is my bed. You’re just here for your body heat.”

“Which is why you should be next to him.”

“What?” Guy asked, a bit more awake than he had been a moment before.

“Please, Guy? His shivering is keeping me from falling asleep.”

“Alright, fine. Just for you.” He reached out his arm. “Come here, Locksley. Try not to crush Marian on the way.”

Marian lay flat on her back, giving Robin room to climb over her, which he did rather quickly, muttering an apology when his hand got caught in her hair. “It’s fine, love,” she replied, holding back a snicker at his rush to get warm after all that stubbornness. When he was safely on her other side, she pressed her hands against the flat of his back and gently pushed until he was flush against Guy’s chest.

“There, Locksley. Now just don’t put your cold feet . . . Ahh! There!” Guy yelped, and this time Marian couldn’t hold back a laugh.

“Now I see why you were so eager to pass him on to me, you minx.”

“Oh, stop whining, Gisborne,” Robin teased, relaxing into the taller man. Marian noticed with relief that the tremor was gone from his voice already. “At least I didn’t put my hands up your shirt.”

“Please don’t.”

“Well, only because you said “please.”

Neither of them spoke again, but as Marian stroked Robin’s back, she found Guy’s arms encircling both his shoulders and waist. She leaned in to press a kiss to the back of Robin’s neck, then to Guy’s hand. She sat up, briefly, to rearrange the blankets so that all three of them were fully covered, then lay down again with her hand on Guy’s hip and her head nestled in between Robin’s shoulder blades. Within a few minutes, her lovers’ soft breathing and the steady thump of Robin’s heartbeat lulled her into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
